bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 15 (US)
'Big Brother '''was renewed for a fifteenth season on the day of the ''Big Brother 14 season finale, September 19, 2012. The new season will premiere on June 26th, 2013. The season for the first week aired on Sundays (Nomination), Tuesdays (Power of Veto), and Wednesdays (Live Eviction and HOH). For the rest of the season to shuffle the new CBS show "Person of Interest", the new schedule is back to the way it was in past seasons; Sundays (Nominations), Wednesday (Power of Veto), and Thursdays (Live Eviction and HOH). It is officially announced that it will last 90 days. Twists *One of these twists is that there will be three nominations each week as opposed to two. This is the first time in series history since season one that there have been more than two nominations. The only exception is in Season 9, when four people were nominated due to being in pairs. Despite this, pairs were nominated and evicted as one. *The second twist is that each week (including the very first one, where America will vote before the premiere), viewers will vote for the MVP, the player whom they think is playing the best game. It has been revealed during the premiere that the HOH will nominate two houseguests and the weekly MVP will anonymously nominate the third. The MVP will be revealed every week right before the Power of Veto competition. *There are 16 all new houseguests. However, Elissa Slater is the sister of Rachel Reilly (BB12 HouseGuest and BB13 winner). *During the Week 7 Live Eviction, Julie Chen announced that for the first time in Big Brother history, the first four jurors will compete against one another in a competition, where the winner gets to re-enter the house in the Week 8 Live Eviction show. Judd Daugherty won a spot back in the Big Brother house in Week 9 after beating Candice Stewart, Jessie Kowalski, and Helen Kim in an endurance competition. Houseguests Voting History } |- ! | | Nick | Jeremy | Kaitlin | Howard | | Vetoed Judd | | | |- ! | David | Nick | Jeremy | | Howard | Candice | | |8}} | |- ! | Vetoed Elissa | Nick | Jeremy | Kaitlin | | | | |- ! | David | Elissa | Jeremy | Kaitlin | | |11}} |- ! | Elissa | Elissa | | | |12}} |- ! | Elissa | | | |13}} |- ! | David | | |14}} |- ! | | |15}} |} MVP Results *''America played as MVP during Weeks 4, 5, & 6'' *''There were no more MVP nominees after Week 6.'' Have/Have-Not Results : + signifies HOH for the week, thus automatic "Have" rights. : Aaryn, as HOH, chose the Have-Nots for Week 2. : There was no Have/Have-Not Competition during Week 6. : Andy, as HOH, chose the Have-Nots for Week 7. Game History Week 1 The 15th season of Big Brother began with the sixteen houseguests moving into the Big Brother house. They played HOH as usual and the first winner was McCrae. All of the guys in the house, excluding David Girton, Judd Daugherty and Andy Herren formed an alliance known as the Moving Company, planning to "move" out the girls in the house so it would be an all guys finale. McCrae nominated Candice and Jessie, telling both of them they were the Pawn. Elissa was named the first MVP of the season and announced her win to McCrae, who announced it to the whole house. She nominated David as the third MVP nominee before the Veto competition. McCrae also won the first POV of the season, taking Candice off the block and putting Elissa up in her place. It was The Moving Company preference to evict David, whom they saw as a physical threat, instead of Elissa. David was sent packing with a vote of 7-5-0. Week 2 Seeking revenge for David's eviction, Aaryn and Jeremy worked hard to win the HOH competition. They did, and Jeremy put Aaryn in power. She went after who she thought was at fault for David's eviction, Elissa and Helen. Throughout Week One and Week Two, Aaryn began making racist comments toward the houseguests of different ethnicities and the house's tension rose to a whole new level. Elissa was named MVP once again and she nominated Jeremy in secret, thinking he was a bigger threat than she was. At the POV competition, Jeremy won and took himself off the block. Nick was nominated in his place and he went home by a vote of 7-4-0. Week 3 Helen made a comeback after being put on the block the previous week by winning the first True/False HOH competition, securing safety for most of the house, including Elissa, to whom she is loyal. She nominated Aaryn and Kaitlin for eviction. Elissa was once again named MVP and nominated Spencer Clawson. Kaitlin won the Power of Veto competition and saved herself from eviction. Jeremy was then nominated in her place. On Day 28, Jeremy became the third HouseGuest evicted from the Big Brother House in a vote of 9–1–0. Week 4 In week 4, Judd Daugherty won his first Head of Household, It was also announced that America would be the MVP this week and would make the third nomination. Judd nominated Aaryn and Kaitlin for eviction. It was revealed that America had voted Elissa as the third nominee. Before the POV competition, Helen and McCrae were chosen to also compete. Elissa won the Power of Veto. Because GinaMarie received the second highest amount of votes after Elissa, she became the replacement nominee. On Day 35, Kaitlin was evicted from the Big Brother House by a unanimous vote of 9-0-0. Week 5 In week 5, Aaryn won her second Head of Household. It was also announced that America would once again be the MVP this week and would make the third nomination. Aaryn nominated Spencer and Howard for eviction. It was revealed that America had voted Amanda as the third nominee. Before the POV competition, Candice and Jessie were chosen to also compete. Spencer won the Power of Veto and took himself off the block. Aaryn put up Candice as the replacement nominee. On Day 42, Howard was evicted by a vote of 7-1-0. Week 6 Round 1 In week 6, GinaMarie won her first Head of Household. The first three players who dropped in this endurance competition had to choose a box that either contained a prize or a punished. Candice, Spencer, and Helen were the first three to fall off. Candice won $5,000 while Spencer is punished and forced to talk into a megaphone for the week. Helen won a BBQ for four and invited Elissa, Aaryn and Jessie. It was also announced that America would be the MVP this week and would make the third nomination. GinaMarie nominated Candice and Jessie for eviction. It was later revealed that the MVP (America) secretly nominated Amanda for eviction. Before the POV Competition, Spencer and Judd were picked to play. Jessie won the POV. Candice was punished with a clown suit for the week while Spencer won a Bahamas trip and Judd won $5,000. On Day 46, Jessie used the Veto to save herself, and GinaMarie nominated Spencer in her place. On Day 49, Candice was evicted by a vote of 7-0-0. It was also announced that there would be no more MVP nominees. Round 2 In the double eviction, Aaryn became HOH in the "Summer School" competition, but she didn't seem too excited. She nominated Spencer and Jessie after talking with her alliance members and deciding that would be the best way to get Jessie out. At the Veto, Judd, Amanda, and Andy joined the nominees and the HOH only to have Aaryn win. When it seemed that Jessie would be going home, Aaryn used the veto on her and in a shocking move, Judd was put up. He was eliminated in a 7-0 vote and joined Candice in the jury while leaving the other houseguests very emotional because of his departure. Week 7 After the double eviction, the houseguests played in a knockout skill HOH competition. Andy won the competition, marking his first HOH win and he put up Spencer and Jessie. At the POV, Andy won his first POV and decided to keep nominations the same, although he was pushed to backdoor Helen. At Thursday's live eviction, Jessie was then eliminated in a 6-0 vote, joining Candice and Judd in the jury. Week 8 After Jessie's eviction, the houseguests played in a knockout quiz HOH competition. Aaryn won the competition, making it her fourth HOH win. She is currently tied for the record of most HOH wins in a season. Aaryn nominated Helen and Elissa. On Day 58, Amanda and McCrae were not chosen to compete in the POV. Elissa later won her second Power of Veto. Elissa decided to remove herself from the block, and Spencer was nominated in her place. On Day 63, Helen was evicted by a vote of 4-1. Trivia *Season 15 will set a record of total days (90) beating Big Brother 1 by two days (88). *It is tied for the largest cast ever, 16, along with Big Brother 9, and Big Brother 14. *This is the first season to feature three nominees every week. *This is the first season to allow America to choose an MVP. *This is the first season in two years not to have previous houseguests return; although, Elissa Slater is related to previous houseguest, Rachel Reilly. *This season has sparked major racism controversies in Big Brother: usually performed by HouseGuests Aaryn Gries, GinaMarie Zimmerman, Amanda Zuckerman and Spencer Clawson. *This is the first season to have the first three evictees be male. *This is the first season in which America directly nominated a houseguest for eviction (Week 4/5/6). Big Brother 1 was the only season in which viewers voted to evict houseguests, although those nominees were selected by the houseguests. *This is the first time the Power of Veto was used seven times consecutively since the start of the season. **This is also the first time the veto has been won by eight different people in a row. *This is the second season to have 9 jury members (after Big Brother 2). *This season currently holds the record for longest weeks(9) with the Have/Have-Not Competition. Other Notable Prizes *Jeremy McGuire won a Never Not Pass in the Week 1 Head of Household Competition. *McCrae Olson won $5,000 in the Week 4 Power of Veto Competition. *Week 6 HOH Prizes: **Candice Stewart won $5,000. **Helen Kim won a barbeque for four, including herself and three other houseguests of her choice. *Week 6 Veto Prizes: **Judd Daugherty won $5,000. **Spencer Clawson won a Bahamas trip. *Judd Daugherty won an endurance competition against the other three jurors, which allowed him to return to the house Notable Punishments *Week 4 Veto Punishments: **Elissa Slater was not allowed to compete in the following week's veto competition. **Helen Kim took an 8pm curfew for two days. **Judd Daugherty was placed in a 24-hour Solitary Confinement, complete with an alarm clock that would go off every nine minutes. He was only allowed to eat slop and bread. *During the Week 6 HOH Competition, Spencer Clawson opened a box revealing a megaphone that he would be forced to talk with for 24 hours. *Week 6 Veto Punishments: **Amanda Zuckerman was spray tanned for the next 48 hours. **Candice Stewart received a clown suit for the week. **GinaMarie Zimmerman wore a dog cone for the next 48 hours. Promo Category:Big Brother Seasons Category:Big Brother 15